Embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to methods of managing a timing controller, and more particularly, to methods of managing a timing controller using an AUX channel of a display port.
The timing controller is a semiconductor device which receives display data from a system interface, processes the display data to be suitable for a Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) panel of a TFT-LCD module and/or other display, and generates a control signal for controlling a source driver and a gate driver included in the TFT-LCD module.
Data for the operation of the timing controller and characteristics of a display panel are stored in the timing controller. It may be desirable to connect to an internal register of the timing controller to update the data. However, when the timing controller is included in the TFT-LCD module, the timing controller may need to be disassembled from the TFT-LCD module to update data stored in the internal register. In addition, when an operation of updating the data stored in the internal register is completed, the timing controller may need to be reassembled in the TFT-LCD module.